Cracks In The Ceiling
by ArtsyPaige
Summary: There's been rumors of Odin, the new neighbor in Ava's building. When they make an... interesting encounter, Odin needs help finding something that has been lost. Who stole it? Ships: Flaming Arrow (Odin/Ava)


It happened because of the strange noises crackling along the ceiling if Ava Ire's bathroom. She was just brushing her teeth. Nothing out of the ordinary. When she heard new and strange sounds from up above. Someone had moved into the apartment right above hers.

There were already a few rumors floating around the place of this mysterious new neighbor that hardly came out of his apartment. Except at night anyway. Maggie was a huge gossiper and told Ava of all the rumors that she had heard so far.

"And some people claim that he was looking through the dumpsters last week! Can you believe that? What a fuh-_reak_. Too bad, people say he's kinda cute."

Ava didn't believe any of it. There used to be rumors about _her_. "The strange girl with unnaturally red hair, who kept to herself." Rumors were nothing more than dirty lies that people made up if they were bored or wanted to make themselves feel better.

"Well, you know you can't just say that he's a freak, no one really knows him too well." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Ugh, that's such an _Ava_ thing to say."

* * *

To be honest, she actually wanted to go up and say hello to the mysterious neighbor upstairs, but it had only been a week. Probably best not to bother him when he barely got used to the place.

Then, the first encounter with the mysterious boy happened about 3 days later. Ava was watering a few plants of hers, when by the front door, she heard some metal clanking against the floor of the hallway. That didn't sound exactly _safe_. A million thoughts ran through her mind. _Is it some kind of thief?! Murderer?! Rent is due?!_ So as slowly as she could, she set down her watering can, tiptoeing over to the closet, and grabbed a broom.

Not the best option, but she wasn't about to go and stab someone with knife or anything. When she got closer to the door, she heard the metal- _whatever,_ sliding across the hallway floor on the other side. There was some low mumbling too, and whoever they were, they sounded frantic.

Grabbing the door handle from as far away as she could go, she swung the door open, broom raised high to hit the intruder in the head. Eyes closed, she swung and hit a solid object, earning a "Oof!" as the rather tall body fell to the floor, _hard. _She squeaked, slowly opening her left eye to reveal a boy. Or really, a _man_.

He had shaggy black hair with hints of dark purple. He was pretty tall too, at least 6 feet. Well-built and wearing mostly black, anyone could have mistaken him for a robber. But Ava couldn't help but notice that he was quite attractive too. There he lay, head turned to the side, groaning from the instant shock of a broom that was slammed into his face. Ava couldn't believe her misfortune. She just went and smacked the new neighbor right in the face. Stammering, she shrieked "S-s-s-sor-rr-r-y-y!"

Running back inside, she grabbed some frozen peas from her freezer to give to him. When she came back, he was still lying on the floor, but surely enough, was picking himself back up. He turned to her, nose bleeding, eyes asking, "Really?". Ava held the peas out for him, which he, almost, reluctantly took. Sighing, he trudged himself, trying to get up the stairs to his own apartment. Ava watched as he tried but failed.

After a few more awkward minutes, Ava just pulled on his shirt, showing him to her apartment instead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maggie had climbed upstairs to Ava's apartment floor to go and have another gossip session with her, when she suddenly saw the scene unfold in front of her eyes, stayed out of view, and couldn't help but giggle. Ava's gonna be busy tonight. If she knew one thing, there was no way that two attractive people could stay in one room without _something_ happening.

And she couldn't wait to hear _all_ about it.

* * *

Odin had taken the liberty of resting on the couch, too dazed by the broom to the face to really care about the fact that a small petite girl just beat the crud out of him with one swing of a broom. He lied there on the couch, contemplating whether he should be worried that he was letting a complete stranger help him. _I guess I don't have a choice, do I?_

Currently holding a tissue up to his bloody nose, he looked around the girl's living room. It was nice. A light red color for the walls, nicely organized shelves and plants everywhere. It kind of reminded him of home, minus the giant flat screen TV with huge speakers. Strangely enough, her apartment looked as cozy as a cottage, but the TV ruined that image.

He heard the girl as she was preparing some tea and cookies. When she brought the tray over to Odin, she said "I called over my friend Gil to look at your nose. He's a pretty good doctor-in-training. I'm sure he'll be able to make you feel better." Odin knew if there was one thing he hated more than swimming, than it was doctors. There was something about them that seemed, _untrustworthy_.

Shaking his head, Odin replied "N-no thanks. I'll b-be fine. Nothing a g-good night's s-sleep won't fix."

The girl pouted, crossing her arms. Strangely enough, he found that she looked very cute when she was stubborn.

"Good sleep my butt. I know that your nose might be broken. You need to get it looked at." She said, face still pouted.

Poking at her head, he said, "R-relax, mom." as he chuckled.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOM!" She yelled, probably waking up anyone within a 5-mile radius.

"O-okay, okay. N-no need t-to fre-freak out." Odin nervously said. He had no clue that this tiny girl could shout so loudly. She seemed taken back even, by the volume of her voice. Putting the tray down, she turned her face away and looked at a little potted plant, muttering out a "Sorry".

Odin only stared for a bit before comforting her, "He-hey it's a-alright. If it'll m-make you f-feel better, I'll let t-the do-doctor look a-at my n-nose." he said, patting her on the back softly. She returned her gaze back towards him, smiling a little.

He smiled back sheepishly, why is it that this girl made him feel like he needed to be so nice and polite to her? Surely it was just his manners… right? But then again, she did hit him in the face with a broom, and he wasn't even that mad about it. Realization hitting him, he groaned silently to himself.

_Great, meet your new neighbor, she attacks you, and you think she's really __**cute**__ of all things… And you didn't even get her name. Smooth man. Real smooth._

"S-so, what's your name?" Odin asked, more nervously than before. "It's Ava." Ava answered, munching on a cookie so her voiced was a little muffled.

"Ava huh, w-well I'm O-Odin." Odin answered with. While they waited, he took some cookies and tasted them. Pretty good. She was an excellent cook as well. And the tea was pretty nice too.

"Odin, why _were_ you looking all over the ground with a metal detector?" Ava asked him, seeming to get the question off her chest.

"…I was just testing it out…" Odin lied.

Ava quirked a eyebrow up. "Really?" She asked him sarcastically. "Because it seems to me that you were_ looking_ for something." then she gasped, "Were you trying to rob me?!" she almost shrieked.

"W-what? N-no! I-I… I was l-looking for s-something…" Odin said, looking down at the cup of tea in his hands. Ava calmed down, waiting for an answer. "…I-I was looking f-for a ne-neckalce okay." Odin said, almost blushing. Ava saw he seemed pretty hurt losing that necklace of his. "I-it was my m-mom's."

"Oh… okay then. Th-then I'll just have to help you look for it." Ava suddenly decided. Watching Odin look up at her, standing tall (well… not _tall_) and proud. "A-Ava I can't-" Odin started but was soon cut off. "I don't care, I'm helping you look and that's that." Ava firmly said, crossing her arms stubbornly. Odin smirked a little. "T-thanks Ava."


End file.
